Summer's Bloom
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: The Samurai Troopers enjoy a day of summer together.


"Summer's Bloom"  
By: Seinasu  
Disclaimer: _Yoroiden-Samurai Troopers_ is copyright © Sunrise.

Nasutei opened the front door of her house just in time to see Shin blast Shuu with water from the hose. 

"AIYEE! That's not fair!" Shuu wailed as he danced around, trying to get out of the spray's range. "I wasn't ready!" 

"You can never be ready against Suiko no Shin!" the other boy remarked with a mischievous look in his blue eyes. 

Shuu spun around and fell flat on the ground as Shin maneuvered the hose to the side--and sprayed Ryo AND Touma with cold water. Jun, who was beside the two, simply cheered his Shin-niichan on. 

"BLURG!" Ryo cried out against the water while Touma's yelps were simply indescribable. Shin looked embarrassed for a moment... and then went back to spraying all four of his friends with an eerie look of calm on his face. 

Nasutei couldn't help but giggle. Shin truly was unpredictable. She then felt someone at her side. Nasutei turned and saw Seiji standing beside her with his arms folded across his face and thin smile upon his lips. Speaking of unpredictable...! 

"Why don't you join them?" Nasutei invited with a gesture of her hand to the warm temperatures of early summer which stretched out before them. 

"I just took a shower and it takes a long time before I can get my hair to look the way I want it to," Seiji replied. 

"Oh?" Nasutei raised a curious eyebrow. "So you admit that your hair doesn't defy the laws of gravity?" 

"W-What?" Seiji blinked. "Are you implying that my hair is abnormal?" 

"No, I never said--AIEEE!" Without warning, both Seiji and Nasutei were hit with a gentle, but chilling spray of water. Moments later, the water was pulled away and both were left soaking at the front doorstep. Behind the hose, Touma and Shuu were looking rather sheepish. 

"Whoops!" Touma said with a hint of laughter. "Sorry, didn't mean to get you two." 

"But..." Shuu added with a wicked grin, "we figured you guys should get soaked like the rest of us." 

"Not while we are in our clothes...!" Seiji remarked with an irritated tone to his voice. "I just showered!" 

"Oh well," Ryo said as he tried to ring the water out of his black hair, "it's supposed to warm up even more so throughout the day. Might as well keep cool while we can!" 

"That's an odd thing for you to say, Ryo-niichan," Jun said as he moved his feet along the muddy earth in which he stood upon, making small trail marks with his toes. "I thought you liked the heat!" 

"I do, but like Shuu said, Seiji and Nasutei should join in our on fun." 

"I think we'll take your advice," Nasutei said as she suddenly appeared with another hose that she managed to find somewhere in the house. 

Shin's eyes widen. "Where did you get that?!" 

"This is a big house," Nasutei replied matter-of-factly, smirking. "You can always use an extra hose." 

Meanwhile Seiji was now armed with a bucket of water. How he managed to slip away without anybody noticing was a mystery... 

"So, it's a war with water, is it?" Touma mused with a hand underneath his chin. "All right then, we accept your challenge." 

Shuu and Jun cheered as Nasutei and Shin sprayed their hoses at one another. Seiji sped past Nasutei and threw the water from his bucket upon an unsuspected Ryo. Touma then got himself a bucket of water that sat beside the house and started splashing Shuu and Jun. 

All the while, the Samurai jeep which sat beside the house just a few feet away remained dry and dirty. The buckets of soap water and sponges were ready to use, but nobody was around to use them. Byakuen was situated next to the jeep and wore a sweat drop on the side of his face. And next to him stood three ghostly figures--Kaosu, Shutendouji, and the child Suzunagi. 

"I can't believe these are the warriors that Otou-sama envisioned for his play..." Suzunagi mumbled to herself, unable to believe what joy these six individuals endured with being in each other's company. 

Shuten smiled and patted the child's red top. "Unbelievable yes, but you saw for yourself what they are capable of. All they ask for is to be allowed to be humans and to be with each other." 

"Their hearts are filled with love and hope," Kaosu added with a small, curious smile of his own. "They helped you two understand that nothing is impossible without the human spirit." 

Both Shuten and Suzunagi nodded. Byakuen rose from the ground and threw a glance over at the three ghostly figures, before he took off towards the group of friends. The ghosts watched as Ryo and Jun greeted Byakuen with wet hugs. Shin was chasing Touma with one hose, Shuu was happily spraying himself up and down his body with the other hose, and Seiji and Nasutei laughed at their drenched predicament. 

Suzunagi let out a small giggle. Kaosu nodded to Shuten and said, "Let us leave. I promised Suzunagi's mother I would have her returned safe and sound." 

The little girl made a pouty face, as if she wanted to stay and watch the fun. Never the less, she bounced after the two men as they slipped away from the jeep and ventured into the forest, vanishing into thin air. 

Meanwhile, Kayura sat on the rooftop of Nasutei's house, dressed in her monk's attire and was holding Kaosu's golden staff across her lap. She watched the five Samurai Troopers, Nasutei, Jun, and Byakuen run about like children... happy children, never the less. 

"I have a feeling I'm going to have my hands full in the near future," Kayura said. She couldn't help but allow a small chuckle to escape her lips--until she was blasted in the face with water. 

THE END 


End file.
